


Best Night of Our Lives

by readling



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, High School AU, bellarke AU, prom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readling/pseuds/readling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke wasn't even planning on going to prom. Her boyfriend hadn't asked her, and its not like anyone else was going to. But her friends have different plans, and the one night could be the end of a years long rivalry and maybe even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm bad at summaries. To be fair, its only my second bellarke fic guys. Also, if anyone has any ideas for the 100 fics (Or a lot of other fandoms tbh) you can leave them in my inbox or at bellellarke.tumblr.com/ask (Or for book fandoms leave them in reading.tumblr.com/ask)

_2 weeks_

Just 2 weeks away from prom and Clarke still didn't have a dress. She was lounging on the Blake's living room couch munching popcorn when Octavia burst in shouting, seemingly in the middle of a sentence.

"Whoa girl, slow down," Clarke said.

"We have to go prom shopping!" Octavia summarized.

"I don't even know if I'm going, Finn hasn't asked me yet," Clarke remarked, settling back into her place on the couch.

"Come on, you guys have been dating for what, 3 months? He's bound to ask you soon and if he doesn't I'll just make my brother take you because no ma--"

Clarke cut her off, "No way in  _hell_ am I going with Bellamy." Clarke had an ongoing feud with Bellamy Blake. They had seemed to hate each other since Clarke and Octavia had become best friends. Clarke never knew when it had started, in fact she didn't even know  _why_ it had started. He had just always been Octavia's older brother. Her annoying, bothersome, not to mention  _incredibly sexy_ older brother. Maybe it wouldn't be so damaging to go to prom on Bellamy Blake's arm. But she still hated him.

"Yes but you at least need to come dress shopping with me," Octavia pleaded, "I'll be your best friend?"

"You already are," Clarke scoffed.

"I have and idea," Octavia said suddenly. She pulled her phone out and started rapidly texting. Her phone beeped. "Got it," She said without elaborating, Clarke raised an eyebrow in response, "If all else fails, Monty said he would take you."

Clarke groaned. "Fine."

"Lets go!" Octavia pulled her up. "But let me change first because I can still smell school all over me."

Clarke sat down. She didn't sink into the couch as she had before because if anything, Octavia was a quick changer.

The front door opened an shut and a deep, male voice called "Octavia, I'm home."

"Okay!" Bellamy's sister replied. Clarke heard Bellamy's footsteps down the hall and he stepped into the sitting room where Clarke was.

"Hey Clarke," Bellamy said casually. Clarke was here almost every day, so its not like it was some surprise. Clarke, though, was surprised by his docile behavior.

"How was your day?" Clarke asked carefully, wondering if this version of Bellamy would last.

"Fine. Is Octavia making you go prom shopping with her?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Clarke was beginning to think this was an imposter. Bellamy never made smalltalk.

"All she's been talking about lately. But I also heard you didn't have a date."

"Finn is probably going to ask me, but otherwise I'll go with Monty." A strange expression passed over Bellamy's face but it was gone so fast Clarke convinced herself she had imagined it. 

Bellamy looked like he was about to say something else, when Octavia burst in the room. "Time to go." 

Clarke grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Octavia was already halfway to the car. 

"Clarke," Bellamy called just as she was about to leave. She turned and looked at him. "Try blue. It matches your eyes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hair is all Octavia-ed up right now. I'm really bad at summaries so I'll just skip it y'know. Also I'm kinda just letting you guys do most of the imagining for the dresses because I have no creativity.

Octavia pulled up next to Sky Girl Prom Dresses and got out. "Now there's no guarantee that there'll be any good ones left given prom is in  _two weeks,_ but we should find something." Octavia stressed the point that Clarke had jumped on the prom dress band-wagon very late.

They stepped into the heavily air-conditioned store. "How do they expect us to take our clothes off and try on dresses in this store? It's like the arctic!" Clarke complained. A flash of movement to her right caught her attention. She whipped around. "Finn?" she asked the the dark head of hair in front of her. He turned.

"Clarke? What are you doing here?" He sounded slightly panicked. 

"Buying a prom dress, but I could ask the same of you."

"Just...browsing." Clarke was going to push the issue as to why he hadn't asked her and why he didn't ask about who she  _was_ going with but just then Octavia called her over. When she turned to look back at Finn, there was just the door closing, letting her know he had bolted.

"That was weird," Clarke told Octavia when she got over to where the younger girl was admiring a forest green sweetheart gown. 

"Mm," Octavia agreed, not paying attention. Clarke decided to wander off on her own. Octavia didn't have to deal with a weird prom situation. She was going with her long time boyfriend, Lincoln, who was in college. And much to Bellamy's disdain, it didn't seem like thy were going their separate ways anytime soon. Clarke knew wherever Octavia went, Lincoln followed.

Clarke's eye was caught by a lavender dress in the corner of the room. The crepe skirt brushed the ground when Clarke held it up to look in the mirror. But then bellman's comment popped up in the back of her head.  _"Choose blue"_ he had said. Clarke put the dress back feeling odd to be taking advice from Bellamy. She glanced over in the blue's section.

And she saw it. Clarke had never believed in love at first sight, but this was an inanimate object so it din't exactly count. She casually strolled over to where the midnight blue evening gown hung. It had sequins places sporadically places across the fabric so when she turned to look at herself in the mirror, it shone like the stars.

"Yes," Clarke jumped and turned. Octavia was standing behind her, a gold-ish dress thrown over one arm. "We're trying these on."

They walked to the dressing rooms, Clarke having finally gotten used to the chill in the air, and each pushed into a room. Clarke found that her dress, was surprisingly easy to put on. She looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled her hair over to one shoulder. She spun. She smiled. She felt beautiful. And Bellamy had been right about the color. So Clarke was going to prom after all.

~~~

Octavia and Clarke pulled into the Blake driveway laughing. Octavia had immediately texted Lincoln the color of her dress so he could coordinate. She had told Clarke to do the same with Monty. "Or Finn," said Octavia. "Although after his little performance at the shop, I don't know wha his prom status is."

Clarke had tried to shake off Finn's behavior when she had arrived at the store. He had been shopping for  _something._ Clarke thought about it as she walked in the house, Octavia trailing her.

"You look spooked princess," Bellamy addressed her.

"Just because I'm going to prom doesn't mean I'm a princess." Clarke told him.

"But a Queen--" Octavia stopped short. Clarke looked at her. She looked very guilty.

"What about a queen?" Clarke asked innocently. 

"I may or may not have nominated you for prom queen..." Octavia looked down.

Clarke felt herself turning red. "Don't worry princess, there isn't a huge change of you winning. There are a couple girls in the senior class who could give you a run for your money." This helped a little. She couldn't imagine winning prom queen, as a junior no less, and having to dance with a probable stranger to the awe of the crowd. 

"Who are  _you_ taking to prom, Bel?" asked Octavia. A strange feeling twisted in Clarke's gut at the thought of Bellamy going to prom with some hot senior girl. He gave the girls a lopsided grin, "You'll just have to wait and see." Then he started to walk upstairs.

As he was brushing by Clarke though, he whispered, "Jealous, are we, princess?" Clarke felt herself turn bright red again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ignored the summary again. oops (not really). I decided to write a series of the 100 one shots with various ships in them because of the stupid shipper battles on tumblr (Bellarke vs. Clexa, Bellarke vs. anyone who dares challenge them like seriously guys chill, you can ship more than one thing) (I ship more than one thing)

Clarke had gone the whole of Monday not seeing Finn. She had wanted to confront him and ask about the dress shop, but he wasn't there. So now Clarke was in Octavia's car, telling her about it.

"I don't know," said Octavia, relationship expert. "It sounds fishy. I say you ask _him_  to prom then find out why not if he says no."

"But he'll probably just avoid the question!" Clarke complained. It was all too difficult.

"Then just ignore the problem, and go with Monty. Prom'll be a blast no matter what."

Clarke just sighed as they pulled into the driveway of Octavia's house. "Are you coming over?" asked Octavia.

"Yeah, there's nothing to do at my house. Mom's working the late shift, so she won't be home till 1am. In fact I might sleep over." Clarke said. She had her overnight stuff in her backpack just in case. Clarke's dad had died 3 years ago, and ever since, her mom had started working longer and longer hours at the hospital, and she had spent less and less time at their house.

"Fine by me," Octavia said. "But Bel might bring friends or girlfriends over."

Clarke sighed. That was how Bellamy was. He knew he was mega-hot and other girls in his senior class knew it too. Clarke was surprised at the bit of jealousy forming in the pit of her stomach. She remembered what Bellamy had said to her the other day. She tried to shake it off, not wanting to prove him right. He was a dick, after all.

The girls pushed out of the car, walking up the steps and into the Blake house. It seemed like they were the first ones home, and so Clarke and Octavia through their stuff in the sitting room, and went to make snacks to watch TV with.

"What do you want on your popcorn?" Octavia asked her. 

"Light salt and butter, with parmesan." Clarke said wondering why Octavia didn't realize Clarke asked for the same thing every single time. They poured themselves juice and went to flip on the TV.

After flipping through channels for a solid 15 minutes, Octavia groaned. "There's nothing on."

"Well there's plenty on, but unless your'e a fan of the 5 o'clock news or reruns of  _The Bachelor_ theres nothing  _good_ on."

Just as Clarke finished saying this, they heard a door slam. Followed by a deep voice talking quietly, and a girls laugh. Clarke felt that jealousy again. She tried to squish it. It didn't work. They heard Bellamy and the girl walk up the stairs and into Bellamy's room where they heard the door close. A thought jumped into Clarke's head. She wondered what Bellamy's room looked like. For as long as she had known Octavia, she had never once seen more than an inch of the interior of the older boy's room. She tried to brush off the thought.

"Well now we really should watch something unless you want to hear my brothers bedroom activities," Octavia said. A giggle wafted down the stairs. Clarke didn't even know who's it was but she hated whoever it belonged to. She tried to push these thoughts out of her head. "How about a movie?"

"Sounds great," Clarke said, willing to watch anything, as long as it blocked out the noises beginning to come from upstairs. Octavia quickly grabbed a rom-com and slid it into the DVD player. She turned the volume up and they both sank into the couch.

As the movie progressed, thankfully shutting out most noise from the upper level of the house, Clarke found herself thinking about Finn. She wondered why he hadn't even seemed to want to hang out with her for the past month. And dread filled her body. What if he was going to break-up with her. She tried to stop the thought before it went any farther but couldn't. She hadn't realized how much she had actually liked--loved--Finn until their relationship seemed to be on the line.

She concentrated as hard as she could on the movie. Eventually the thoughts went away.

~~~

The movie finished and Octavia and Clarke heard mystery girl leave and Bellamy go back to his room. Octavia got up and put the popcorn bowls the sink. Clarke heard the fridge open. 

"Shit," Octavia cursed. "Bellamy finished the milk," she called out to Clarke, "I have to go buy more."

When Octavia and Bellamy's dad left, their mom had to start working two jobs to make ends meet. She was rarely home, and when she was, she was usually sleeping. Octavia and Bellamy were left to fend for themselves, ad that meant doing the shopping, the cooking, the laundry and such.

Clarke just sighed. "Ok," she called back.

"See you in a few," Octavia said as she closed the door. 

Clarke was sitting on the couch with her depressing thoughts when just the person she didn't want to see came loping down the stairs, in her direction. She sank deeper in the couch.

"Who pissed in your cereal, princess?"

"No one," Clarke moped. "You, Finn, I don't know."

"Since when do I fall into the same category as lover boy?" asked Bellamy with a glint in his eye.

"I don't know," she didn't. "But I was forced to watch a shitty rom-com with Octavia because we really didn't want to hear the fun you and whoever that girl was were having."

"Mm," Bellamy laughed but there seemed to be guilt in it. _Good,_ thought Clarke. "But why are you moping about Finn, I though you two were--" He made a vague motion with him hands.

"I thought so too, but he hasn't asked me to prom yet and he's sort of just been...drifting away." She hadn't meant to spill all this to Bellamy, but she was surprised at how well he seemed to listen. 

Clarke heard Bellamy say  _Asshole_ under his breathe.

"What was that?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, I was just wondering what kind of boyfriend he is if he's leaving a girl like you to mope around like this."

Clarke was pleased at his words. "What do you mean a girl like me?" she asked, genuinely wanting to know. She thanked she liked this new Bellamy. Or maybe he had always been like this, she had just never noticed.

"Oh I don't know..." Bellamy trailed off, staring at his feet. Clarke found herself blushing and Bellamy looked at her, he seemed to blush too. She hadn't realized how close she had edged toward him on the couch. She was suddenly aware of his lips so near hers, and his eyes flicked down to her own lips. She leaned in--

And the door slammed, Octavia yelling "I'm hooome!" And both Bellamy and Clarke sprung apart, wondering what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: I am both a Clexa and a Bellarke shipper...is that allowed???

Clarke shifted in the bottom bunk of Octavia's room. She couldn't help thinking about what she had come  _this_ close to doing with Bellamy earlier this evening. She didn't even like him. Did she?

She shook off the thought. She liked Finn. But that thought was also keeping her awake. Finn had just been acting weird and Bellamy had been acting weird and she didn't know what to think.

Whenever she hadn't been able to sleep, her dad used to bring her a glass of milk and ask her what was on her mind. She could tell her dad anything. She missed him now more than ever and a crushing weight pushed down on her when she realized he wouldn't be taking her prom pictures or hugging her on graduation day. She suddenly couldn't breath. She had to get up and move.

She pushed out from under the covers as quietly as she could and padded softly down the stairs. She stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge, startled at the bright light. She pulled out the gallon of milk and a cup. She poured a tall glass and put the milk back. She leaned on the counter relishing the cool liquid sliding down her throat and bringing fond memories.

She didn't realize immediately when there was another presence in the room. She lifted her eyes to look at them and was surprised to see Bellamy at the fridge. He grabbed the milk and she smiled, knowing she wasn't the only one who needed it to sleep. But then he opened it and took a chug from the gallon. Clarke crinkled her nose. She made a small noise of disgust when she noticed the glass in her hand again wondering if this was a regular habit of his. Bellamy whipped around noticing Clarke for the first time. Then he had the guts to  _smirk_ at her. She looked at him, incredulous. _  
_

"You know other people drink from that?" she asked him.

"I know, you do." He smiled, almost wickedly.

"So you find pleasure in other people's pain?"

"I would hardly call this pain." Bellamy gestured to her milk. "But for you, yes." Clarke wondered what she had been thinking when she spilled her feelings to him, and nearly _kissed_ him. He was still the same old Bellamy. Teasing her relentlessly, and then she remembered mystery girl whom he had brought home, and her old anger only flared up more. A voice in her head told her she was being unreasonable over just milk, but she shushed it.

"And I was thinking you had changed," She cursed herself for blurting this out.

"Oh you thought I had  _changed_ ," he leered.

Clarke set her glass down before stepping closer to him. "Yes, you're still the asshole that I've grown up with. The shitty big brother I never wanted."

" _Big brother?"_ he said it like it was the most ridiculous thing he had heard all day. "Clearly I don't think of you as a  _little_ _sister_  because you know how I treat O. Oh no Clarke don't think so highly of yourself."

Now Clarke was angry. She took another step, "Don't think so highly of myself? Says the douchebag who brings home a different girl every day?"

He took a step towards her. They were practically in each others faces. "Didn't realize you had noticed," he sneered. "But I don't want judgement from the girl who doesn't even realize her boyfriend no longer loves her."

Bellamy had hit home. Clarke was stunned. He looked momentarily ashamed but she gave him no chance to apologize. " _Bastard,_ " she hissed. She was pissed. To put it lightly. 

He stepped in and looked down at her condescendingly and whispered, "Poor Clarke. She's no naive, she doesn't even realize her boyfriend is screwing someone else.

Her temper flared and her hand was about to collide with his face when he caught it. He took another step closer to her eyes locked on hers and suddenly he crashed his lips into hers.

She was so stunned at the fact that his lips were now pressed against hers that she froze and he pulled back, looking at her with something other than anger, but she could't place it. She searched his face, wondering what that was then turned her face back up towards his and brought her lips to hers. She worked her mouth against his and he held her to him. She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know what she was thinking. She remembered what he had said about her and immediately pulled back and he fleetingly looked confused. Then he was smirking that arrogant smirk again. And her anger flared back up and she pushed him back. He laughed, a low, patronizing rumble. 

She wanted to scream at him, and smack that stupid condescending smile off his face. But instead she stormed off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in forever and in all honesty, I started this chapter the night of the season finale, so its been a while

Clarke woke up in a stupor. She shook off the grogginess of sleep and looked at the clock.  _10:34_. She almost flew out of bed, until she realized it was Saturday. She sighed back under the covers. She heard Octavia above her and she smiled. But then she remembered. She remembered what had happened last night with Bellamy an she closed her eyes and groaned. Clarke figured she should just climb out the window right now so she didn't have to face him. She was legitimately considering this when Octavia spoke.

"Clarke?" she rasped.

"Yeah?" Clarke had missed her chance.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Breakfast. Clarke would probably have to sit facing Bellamy. She inwardly groaned.

"Cereal?" she asked.

"Why not?" Octavia pushed herself out of the top bunk and landed right on top of Clarke. Both girls broke into unceremonious fits of laughter. "Okay okay," Octavia laughed. "I have to get up first." She pushed herself off Clarke but when Clarke started to giggle again, Octavia fell back onto her, tangled in the blankets. Octavia dissolved into laughter again.

"Girls!" Both of them jumped at Bellamy's voice. "Breakfast!"

They gave each other quizzical looks. "Did he  _make_ something?" Clarke asked, awed.

"I don't know," Octavia breathed. "Let's go find out."

They tip-toed down the stairs, trying to catch a glance at Bellamy before he saw them. When they reached a point in the staircase that they could see the kitchen, they peeked through the bannister at the figure standing at the stove, whistling, and flipping pancakes. Clarke almost fell off her spot on the stairs she was so surprised. She hadn't though he could make _himself_ a sandwich, yet here he was, making  _pancakes_ for the girls. Then Clarke remembered what had happened last night and she was glad Octavia couldn't see her face turn a shade of tomato. Because Octavia didn't know. And it was going to stay that way.

Octavia seemed just as surprised as Clarke with this recent development. She grasped Clarke's hand and pulled her down the remaining flight of stairs, surprising Bellamy.

"Shit," he swore, nearly dropping a pancake on the ground. "Some warning next time?"

Octavia laughed. "Sure, big brother."

 _Big brother._ That's what Clarke had mistakenly called him last night. She had never thought of him as a brother. Even then, anger was boiling under her skin at the words he had said to her last night. But the anger was mixed with something else, something Clarke didn't want to admit to herself that she felt. The feeling flashed when he looked right at her. "Sleep well, Clarke?" She closed her eyes when he drawled her name. Then she nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

"I ha the weirdest dream last night," Bellamy began, "I was here, in the kitchen, and you were there too, and we started arguing about something stupid, and then we--"

"I'm hungry, lets eat," Clarke cut him off, realizing just in time he was just retelling the events of last night in front of Octavia.

"Ok," Bellamy said, eyes flashing at Clarke. "Let's."

"What did you guys do in the dream?" Octavia asked, completely oblivious to the heaviness of the silence that had settled over Clarke and Bellamy.

"Nothing," Bellamy shrugged off, shooting an arrogant glance at Clarke. "Nothing at all."

Just as Octavia was about to push for more information, Clarke's phone buzzed. She reached for it and looked at the text.

_**Finn Collins <3** _

_**do u wnt 2 go 2 prom w me?** _

She smiled and tapped Octavia's shoulder. She turned and looked at Clarke's upturned screen. Clarke caught Bellamy trying to steal a glance as well. Octavia screamed making Clarke jump though.

"I knew he would come around eventually!" she frantically texted back a  **yes** and handed Clarke's phone back. "Tell Monty he's off the hook."

Clarke grabbed her phone and send a text to Monty.

**Clarke Griffin**

_**dnt worry about prom i got a date** _

Moments later

**Monty Green**

_**good...i meant to tell u i wdnt b able 2 go sooner** _

 

**Clarke Griffin**

_**what do u mean??** _

 

**Monty Green**

_**i got a date...w miller...** _

 

Clarke shouted in joy. "Finally!!!" Octavia and Bellamy shot her quizzical looks. "Miller and Monty are going to prom together." Octavia laughed but a look at Bellamy told Clarke that he was still utterly baffled

"When did we get on the topic of prom?" he asked.

"Finn finally asked her!" Octavia said.

"Over  _text?"_ Bellamy sounded incredulous. "Who  _does_ that?"

Clarke was surprised at this sudden mood change in Bellamy. "Give him a break," Clarke scolded. "He's not Mr. Perfect, like you think you are." Clarke knew she had stpped dangerously close to a line with Bellamy but she didn't care.

"Oh he's far from perfect," Bellamy droned, "I thought I had already told you about his relationship habits." At that, Bellamy had blown up the line.

"So you know everything now?" Clarke mocked. "Just because you want something doesn't mean that you can just breeze in and take it!"

"Oh, so you think I  _want_ y--"

Octavia cut Bellamy off as he was beginning to rise from his seat. "What is this about?" she said, her face red.

"It's about the fact that your brother is an ass," Clarke simply stated.

"Whatever princess," Bellamy said, causing Clarke's anger to bubble back up. She started to speak again but Bellamy had already turned and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi, I like comments that hold critiques in them because it helps me improve my writing


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short-ish chapter...and for not posting in months. I've been a bit busy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_Clarke felt warm and safe in his arms. She pressed her face against his chest as he swayed to the music._ This is perfection  _thought Clarke to herself, feeling the silky material of her dress. She had abandoned her shoes much earlier in the night, and now stood just under his chin._

_"I think I might love you, princess," Bellamy whispered into her hair. She looked up at him and--_

Clarke awoke pushing the blankets off of herself. This was the third night that Bellamy had made an appearance of this sort in her dreams. She had been avoiding going over to Octavia's so she wouldn't have to see him. She did NOT have feelings for Bellamy Blake. Octavia pestering her about it made it worse. There was less than one week until prom and she wasn't about to let some douchebag ruin her perfect night. Even if he was stunningly attractive.

Clarke groaned into her pillow. She had to keep hating Bellamy Blake. It was for the best.

~

Octavia pulled into the school parking lot and glanced at the grumpy Clarke next to her. "Come on missy," she said tugging on Clarke's sweatshirt. She looked like she had rolled out of bed and ran a hairbrush through her hair about 3 times. "What's bothering you?"

"Life," mumbled Clarke.

"You've been weird since you slept over." A thought occurred to Octavia. "Did Bellamy say something to you?"

"Is Bellamy ever  _not_ saying something to me?"

"At least you don't have to live with him!"

"Thank god!" Clarke said a little too forcefully.

That gave Octavia an idea.

~

Clarke wrapped her hand around Finn's. "Do you want to do something tonight?" She looked at him through hooded lids.

"I have...plans," Finn said, looking away. Clarke dropped his hand, disappointed. 

"Ok then," she groped for conversation topics. "My dress is blue," she said.

"Ok," he replied, barely looking at her. He was a terrible liar. Clarke decided she and Octavia were going to get to the bottom of this.

~

Bellamy put the milk back in the fridge and grabbed his glass. He remembered the other night with Clarke and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. And as if his thoughts had conjured them, the girls came through the door talking in low voices but as soon as they saw him in the living room, their voices abruptly stopped. Clarke glared at him and pulled Octavia over to the couch. She pulled her laptop out.

"I don't think we'll find anything online."

"We can try," Clarke said with a determined look on her face. Bellamy wondered what they were looking for. He kept standing inconspicuously in the room.

"Clarke, he's probably planning something special for you two for prom night! You don't want to spoil the surprise." Of course, it was about Finn. Bellamy slumped his shoulders and turned.

"I guess," Clarke said these words with such hopelessness that it made Bellamy turn to look at her again. She looked away the second he turned but Bellamy wished he has caught a picture of her face when they met eyes. Bellamy thought that he may have seen longing in hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a really long time....................sorry.................But school started and all that and I had homework and stuff and finally I had a free second to write another chapter so HERE IT IS (leave kudos and comments bc I love you guys <3)

Octavia was right. They didn't find anything on Facebook or Instagram that seemed weird and Clarke was beginning to thing it was just paranoia and Bellamy being an asshat that was giving her a weird feeling about Finn.  _Bellamy has no idea what he's talking about,_ Clarke assured herself again when she thought about it. A little voice in her head chimed up  _but he sure knows how to kiss_. Clarke wanted to murder that voice. _  
_

Ever since that voice materialized, Clarke had avoided the Blakes to a point where Octavia knew something was seriously wrong. She would confront Clarke in the hallways and once even in front of Clarke's house. But it was always the same response to her. "I've been busy." And in a way she had been. She'd been digging up as much about Finn and his mysterious behavior as she could, and still hadn't found anything strange besides the occasional friend on Facebook that she didn't know. She knew Octavia would be better at this stuff, partly because she had more friends and could ask around, but Clarke didn't want to ask her and then have to be at her house. With Bellamy.

Clarke knew she couldn't avoid her best friend for much longer, so she decided just to ask Octavia to come over to her house after school. No way of running into Bellamy there, right? The only danger was Clarke's mom coming home and being foul but Clarke was pretty sure her mother was working the late shift at the hospital anyway.  _  
_

All was going perfectly fine with the plan until Octavia said, "Oh yeah I took the bus this morning, Bellamy can drive us to your house." Clarke wanted to scream. It was like the universe was trying to force her spend time with him when all she wanted to do was pretend she hated his guts.

Little did Octavia mention, Bellamy was also giving his new "girlfriend" a ride home (was it really right to call them girlfriends when they lasted about .5 seconds?). Her name was Echo and she was absolutely gorgeous. She had long dark hair, and rich brown eyes that complimented her olive skin perfectly. And when Octavia and Clarke reached Bellamy's car in the back of the lot, they looked like they were chewing each others faces off. Clarke stopped short and had the sudden urge to throw up. Octavia turned and noticed Clarke's expression and suddenly her eyes widened like a little kid who had just discovered a large plate of cookies sitting unattended. And then she smirked. At the same time, Bellamy noticed them standing outside of the car and when his eyes met Clarke's, his face fell ever so slightly, and he looked almost  _guilty._

"You know Clarke, maybe it's better if we just took the bus," Octavia pulled her arm a little. Clarke just nodded and followed her friend away from the car, away from Echo, and away from Bellamy's apologetic glances.

~

When Bellamy saw Clarke looking at him like that, all of the sudden, he felt the need to simply disintegrate. The hopelessness that her face showed made him want to burst out of the car and start kissing her. But he shouldn't feel like that. He shouldn't feel the urge to strangle her shitty boyfriend every time he saw the cheating bastard's face. And he certainly shouldn't have felt the urge to rip all of her clothes off her when they were alone in the kitchen the other night.

"Bellamy?" Echo said, poking him. "Did you hear me?" He had been watching the girls retreating figures and having very, very bad thoughts when he turned back to Echo.

"Oh, sorry. What?"

"Nevermind," She huffed, glancing over at his sister and Clarke. She started to open the car door.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He suddenly was thrown back into the moment, where this gorgeous girl was leaving his car, seemingly angry.

"I said, I don't think this is going to work."

"Oh, ok." He found that he didn't care at all. He never really liked her in the first place, and it was just another distraction for him. Another distraction from  _her._

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so just as a warning for future chapters and possibly this one, there will be profanities such as the f word, so if your not comfortable with that, I just wanted to warn you

Clarke pressed her forehead to the cool glass of the bus window trying to force the image of Bellamy and Echo out of her head. It wasn't working. She momentarily thought about slamming her head against the glass and possibly getting a minor concussion. Maybe that would help. Why was she even bothered by it? It wasn't like she had ANY feelings for Bellamy. At all. Whatsoever.

Still she couldn't help but imagine herself in that car with him. Her own lips pressed against his. She closed her eyes.

"Clarke! It's our stop!" She realized Octavia had been shaking her shoulder. Clarke was pulled out of her oblivion. She shook her head. She hated Bellamy.

And even if she didn't, she not only already had a boyfriend, but it's not like she even had a chance with Bellamy.

~

Octavia had finally figured it out. Clarke was totally in love with her brother. For years she'd been hoping it would happen and finally, _finally,_ it did. 

Whenever Octavia thought about the look on Clarke's face when she saw Bellamy with his tongue down Echo's throat, she wanted to laugh in Clarke's face and yell "I told you so!" Octavia had been sharing her plan about Bellamy and Clarke getting married and the two girls finally becoming sisters and all Clarke ever said was, "I could  _never_ fall in love with  _Bellamy_ " and look how that turned out for her.

But even if Clarke was falling for Bellamy, Octavia didn't know about her brother. It was always hard to tell what he felt and she couldn't tell if he absolutely hated Clarke, or his condescending demeanor was an odd way of trying to impress her. It certainly did the job of creating sexual tension. At least in Octavia's opinion.

Clarke pulled out her keys and slid them into her door. Octavia entered the Griffin home closely behind Clarke, and it struck Octavia again how cold and lonely the house felt. After Mr. Griffin died a year or so back, Clarke and her mother did a pretty stellar job of avoiding each other and the house. Now, with so little life in it, it had a sterile feeling to it. Not one chair was out of place and the dishes were stacked neatly in the cupboard. Dishes that probably were used once a year. Maybe less. 

Clarke turned on the light in the dining room and the girls plopped down on chairs next to each other. Clarke pulled out her laptop and Octavia, her phone. 

"I haven't found anything on Finn, I think Bellamy's just being a dick," Clarke stated firmly.

"There has _got_  to be something," Octavia insisted scrolling through Finn's Instagram. All she found were various pictures of Finn at parties, or Finn playing soccer. Nothing suspicious. The only thing that could be even SLIGHTLY concerning was the picture of him from about a year ago with his arm looped around a pretty, dark haired girls waist. The caption read " _One year with my beautiful Raven. I can't believe how lucky I am to have this girl in my life."_ Octavia showed the picture to Clarke.

"That was a year ago," she said.

"Yeah, but he hasn't taken it down," Octavia retorted. "And he doesn't have any pictures of you."

"Nobody has many pictures of me. I don't take many pictures." Which was a complete lie. Clarke was just as guilty of the selfie-obsessed Instagram feed as Octavia was.

"Fine. But I still think you should ask Bellamy about it. He seems to know something." Really Octavia just wanted to put them in a room together. Possibly alone. But Clarke was having none of it.

"Please, he says things like that to get a rise out of me, he likes to piss me off."

"Fine, but don't complain to me about not being able to find anything when you just said yourself that you don't believe anything is wrong."

"Fine."

Octavia shook her head. Pairing her best friend and brother up was going to be a lot harder than she thought. Clarke probably didn't even know she was in love with him. But Octavia was going to convince her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO!!! guys i haven't updated in forever!!!!! and im bad at commitment!!!!!!!!! im back tho!!!!!!! (i bet u though u'd seen the last of me ;;;;;;;)))))))))))) (and sorry for the short(?) chapter but i'm starting other fics and stuff and kinda in a 100 writing block)

Clarke had three days left until prom night and she had the sudden urge to jump out of a window rather than go. She couldn't exactly place why she didn't want to go, but it may have been from the intrusive thought that she would have to see Bellamy and Echo there. Together. Dancing. Together. And she couldn't say _why_ that thought gave her a strong urge to hurl, or break all her bones, or pull her brain out through her nostrils (which wasn't a good felling). Or maybe she just didn't want to admit the reason for her feelings. Despite her expertise at avoidance, Octavia had somehow managed to get her and Bellamy in a room together the pat few days. And Clarke wasn't stupid enough to not realize what Octavia was trying to do.  _But I am stupid enough to fall for Bellamy fucking Blake,_ Clarke thought, and then she smacked herself for thinking that.

"Whoa there!" Octavia jumped as Clarke's hit herself in the head again. "Clarke?"

"Nothing, there was a bug," Clarke blurted. Octavia just smiled. "I was not thinking about Bellamy, just to be clear," she lied, only making Octavia's smile grow. 

"Now  _why ever_ would I think that?" In truth, Octavia had been dropping not-so-subtle hints about Clarke's MASSIVE crush on Bellamy for days, and Clarke had tried to argue, but only ever succeeded in turning bright red and gaping like a fish. 

"Octavia, I have a _boyfriend_! And your brother hates my boyfriend and he also seems to hate me so how about we just drop it and I resolve my feelings for him on my own!" Clarke said, and of course  _of course_ Bellamy chose that moment to walk into the house.  _Nonononono_ was all Clarke could think, because the last think she needed right now was for Bellamy to embarrass her, or harass her as custom. She prayed to all the forces in the universe that he hadn't heard her, but of course he heard her, because that was just her luck. But Bellamy, it seemed, wan't reacting. He had a strange look on his face, like he was about to say something when someone hit him in the head with a baseball bat. He opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again. Then he turned and walked out of the room, stunned, and Clarke could've sworn she heard him mutter "feelings?" before he let the door slam.

~~~

Clarke's proclamation replayed in Bellamy's head over and over, until Bellamy was sure he had imagined it. It seemed utterly too good to be true. It  _was_ too good to be true. Clarke had hated Bellamy for years and even when Bellamy's crush on her developed a couple years ago. It was easier to pretend to hate her, at least he could feel like those feelings were reciprocated, (and oh he just _loved_ seeing her angry when her little nose scrunched up) but it seems he and Clarke had been playing the same game, and they had been playing it all too well. But if his love for her was no longer unrequited, then he had to somehow let her know that he didn't hate her, and how could he ever hate her. And he had to tell her about Finn. But she would never believe him because she didn't trust him and,  _oh god I'll never have a chance, I've hurt her too much_ but he had to at least try. And no matter what Bellamy had said to her before, he would never consider hurting her like Finn was. 

All he needed now was evidence of Finns cheating (aside from what he had seen with his own eyes, and unfortunately didn't catch on camera) but he wasn't particularly skilled in the hacking-social-media department. So now he just had to call Jasper and Monty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i'm writing this fic under full awareness that bellamy was a terrible terrible person in the last season, but this is an AU! so i can be bellarke trash here (pls dont hate me i loved lexa too)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I definitely said I was gonna be updating in July, and I kinda blew you guys off on that one buuuuuut here I am. Back again. I just got very busy with camp and school stuff and theatre stuff that I had 0 time to write.

2 days. The Thursday before prom passed Clarke in a blur. She was half dreading the night, but also a little voice in her looked forward to the moment she would step into the rented ballroom with a perfectly painted face and not a hair out of place. And Bellamy would be there.

In the fantasy of her mind, it would be a Hollywood moment. Bellamy would see her across the room and as their eyes met, everything around them would fade. He would walk towards her, she would float towards him and then she would be in his arms and they would be twirling across the floor as if nothing and no one else in the room mattered. Then she would look into Bellamy's eyes and she would find that it wasn't Bellamy that was holding her, it was Finn. He would kiss her and a feeling of wrongness would steal over her but then the kiss would deepen and then all the thoughts of Bellamy that were in her mind moments before would almost be chased off, but not quite. What was wrong with her.

"Ms. Griffin?" her anatomy teacher groaned. Clarke started and nearly fell out of her chair. "Can you tell me what I just said?" Clarke's face reddened and she shook her head. Mrs. Rory was her favorite teacher and anatomy was her favorite class. She wanted to melt in her seat from the disappointed look that she got from Mrs. Rory. "I was just saying that all students should have their basic diagrams completed Monday for check in. The dissection tests will begin Tuesday and you are not allowed to have your labelled diagram during the test." Clarke's head fell back onto her hands. At least this whole prom mess would be done by Tuesday.

\---

Octavia had it all planned out. If she took Clarke's car, told everyone else not to give Clarke a ride home, and Clarke had no bus money, she figured Bellamy would have to drive Clarke home, it was only the nice thing to do. The only problem was getting into Clarke's locker and taking all her spare bus money and her keys. (Only until Clarke got home, and she wouldn't be mad because she had just had the best car make-out session of her life.) The problem was getting into Clarke's locker. Octavia knew she had the combo written down somewhere but she couldn't find it anywhere. She has 5 minutes until the final bell rang, and then probably another 3 until Clarke made it to this side of the school from her science class. Octavia would hopefully be long gone before Clarke ever found out she was there. With 4 minutes left to spare, Octavia finally found the scrunched up piece of paper.  _I should just keep this in my phone_ she thought to herself. She punched in the combination and dug through Clarke's backpack, taking all the spare change she had. Octavia only prayed Clarke has no money on her. When the final bell rang, Octavia was speeding out of the parking lot on her way home.

\---

Clarke could kill Octavia. There was no other explanation to why the other girl was suspiciously needed Clarke's car last minute, Clarke was missing ALL her spare bus money and everyone else she tried to text for a ride had told her they were "busy". She looked down at the phone screen in her hand, dread riding in her stomach. Bellamy's name seemed to stare back at her menacingly and the empty text box taunted her.

**Could I get a ride home?**

was all she could muster up the courage to type. Less than 10 seconds later, the reply flashed across the screen.

**Ya. Back parking lot**

Clarke swallowed hard, swung her bag over her shoulder and headed towards the door.

\---

Bellamy had a feeling he knew what Clarke's text was about as soon as he saw Octavia in Clarke's car, swerving precariously and much too quickly out of the lot. Still he had a fragment of hope that Clarke had texted him of her own volition. He sat on the hood of his car, nervously drumming on the warm metal with his fingers and staring at the doors Clarke would soon come out of. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice behind him.

"Nice day," he turned. Clarke was standing a couple feet back from his car and had a slightly pained look on her face. He smiled quickly at her, then decided against in and turned his face down. 

"Uh yeah," he replied.  _Stupid_ he thought to himself, nearly smacking his own forehead. He scrambled to open Clarke's door for her. "Princess," he smirked when he said it.

"Oh God," She muttered shaking her head. "If I had any other option I would've taken it. It seems your scheming sister intended for me to end up in this car."

So his suspicions had been correct.He couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment at her remark though. "I'm just gonna drop you off at the house though. I have to head over to Monty's place." His disappointment fizzled away though when he saw the slight downturn of her lips at that. So she was a little disappointed at his absence.

They both buckled their seat belts and Bellamy pulled out of the lot. The car seemed painfully silent. He couldn't remember the last time him and Clarke had sat so long without bickering before.

"So, are you excited for prom?" He could smack himself. Of course she was excited, she had nearly exploded when Finn had finally asked her. Over text.

"Yeah," she replied simply. They sunk into silence again.

When they arrived at their two respective houses after what seemed like an eternity, Clarke slowly unbuckled her seat belt. "Uh, thanks," she said. She turned to him and seemed to be going in for a hug when she suddenly caught what she was doing and slammed back into her seat, like she was magnetized, a look of panic stealing across her face. 

"Yeah," he said, and he couldn't help himself when he started to laugh. Clarke's action had been so bizarre and the car ride so impossibly awkward that he couldn't stop. Before he knew what was happening Clarke was laughing too. They laughed until their faces were red and tears peeked out of the corners of their eyes. Bellamy couldn't remember a time he had laughed so hard. Clarke and him held each others arms for support and they turned to look at each other. Their hands intertwined and their breath mingled. And before either of them knew what was happening, their lips met.

It was uncontrollable, his attraction to her. As soon as he felt her plush lips meet his, he couldn't help but wrap his other hand around her neck and pull her closer. She deftly obeyed pulling herself over the divide and straddling his lap. The steering wheel pushed against her lower back so she fell deeper into his hips. Neither of them broke the kiss. Their mouths moved together in a perfect balance. He slid his tongue against her lower lip and she moved against him. When he dared to quickly nip her lip, she let out a soft gasp and wove both her hands in his hair. He didn't know if there was a sweeter feeling in the entire universe. Then after what seemed like both forever and only a moment Clarke pulled back. He looked at her dazedly and saw a panicked expression in her eyes. She suddenly grasped the car door handle.

"I have to go," she said, and swiftly exited the car into her own house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ended up longer than expected and surprisingly, not achieving what the entire point of this chapter was supposed to achieve. That's why its now a 13 chapter fic. Hope you guys liked this chapter ending though, I even surprised myself with it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I SAID THIS WOULD BE BEFORE THE PREMIERE BUT I DIDN'T HAVE TIME IM SORRY I LOVE YOU GUYS SORRY IT TAKES SO LONG FOR ME TO POST CHAPTERS I WAS SO BUSY

Bellamy pulled into Monty's driveway still reeling from the kiss. He had been unconsciously touching his lips every couple of seconds as if to check if it had actually happened. He would never forget the feeling of her pressing into his lap and how she smelled when she was so close. He parked behind Monty's car and turned his own of. He sat in the car for a few minutes with his eyes closed trying to feel Clarke against him again. He had been dreaming about that since he was 16. He thought it would eventually dissipate and he would think of her as a sister again but that never happened. He had acted hostile towards her in hopes he could change his own feelings.

He heard a tap on his window and his eyes snapped open. He turned to see Monty right outside his car. Monty waved. "You coming?" Monty mouthed.

Bellamy opened the door and got out. "Sorry I was thinking," Bellamy said.

"Its fine I've got everything figured out," Monty started. "I've already cracked his passcodes for social media with no way of his detecting. It wasn't easy but it means you don't have to sit through me doing the heavy coding."

"Fantastic."

"What are you planning on doing with this?"

Bellamy paused. He desperately wanted to recount the last hour to everyone within 5 miles or scream from the rooftops but he remembered that technically Clarke and Finn were still dating and technically Clarke had cheated on Finn too. The thought made Bellamy smile. "Just curious."

"Lot of work to be 'just curious' but I'm no one to judge." Monty opened the door for Bellamy and ushered him into the house.

Monty brought him over to his computer and Bellamy sat down. He opened Finn's Facebook and scrolled though. He didn't know what he was looking for really. He opened Finn's messages.  _There._ Sent to Raven Reyes 2 days ago. 

**Love u**

The girl in the profile picture looked exactly like the girl he was with the other day so he opened the chat. Hundreds of damning messages about their relationship spanning a month and a half. Finn had told Raven how he would leave Clarke for her and how he would ditch her at prom.

**She's nothing compared to you.**

Bellamy nearly thew Monty's mouse. Whoever Raven was, she couldn't possibly compare to Clarke. The thought that Finn could have had someone like Clarke and thrown her away like that made him indescribably angry.

He screenshotted the most damning messages and printed them out.

"I'm done, thanks," he was nearly shaking with anger at this point. He grabbed the printed screenshots, thanked Monty and left. He needed to get home. He needed to see Clarke. He drove home as fast as he could and ran into the house clutching the screenshots. 

"Is Clarke here?" Bellamy asked Octavia frantically.

She startled. "She just left!" Octavia looked confused.

Bellamy stormed up to his room and punched his wall.

~~~~~

Clarke had gone quickly over to the Blake's to tell Octavia she would be gone for about an hour and then she went into her garage and pulled out the bike she hadn't used in years. She needed to get to Finn's house and she needed to keep that a secret from Octavia. She pumped up her tires and rode as fast as she could. She needed to dunk her head in cold water. She needed to forget Bellamy Blake. And she  _really_ needed to forget that kiss. Clarke didn't know what had gotten into her. First she couldn't stop thinking about Bellamy for days and then she practically jumps on him in his car. She pedaled harder.

She knew she could forget if she just lost herself in Finn. So she needed to get there as fast as possible. She didn't have an opportunity to text him and tell him she was on her way, so she was glad to see he was home when she pulled in front of his house. She locked her bike to a tree and ran in the house. And stopped cold.

On Finn's couch he and some gorgeous golden skinned girl were going at it. Like  _at it._ Neither of them had shirts on and it looked like they weren't gonna have much else on if they had gone 5 minutes longer. 

"Clarke?" Finn jumped up. "It's not what it looks like we were uh...rehearsing." The girl struggled to cover her front with his shirt.

"Bullshit." Clarke was slowly backing away. She wanted to be so angry but for some reason she didn't feel anything at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza it has been a loooooong time. but i never leave my business unfinished especially when it was business that was extensively planned out so here i am. get ready for the last couple chapters!!

Clarke laid in her bed, her eyes open, staring at the ceiling. She wasn’t mad. She couldn't be mad because she was a hypocrite. Minutes before finding Finn sprawled on the couch with some beautiful and strange girl, she had been sticking her tongue down Bellamy’s throat. Really, what right did she have to judge?

Nonetheless, even if she didn’t feel anger, she felt devoid of happiness. She felt devoid of all of her emotions really. She wasn’t excited for prom, or nervous for her anatomy exam. She just felt a deep sense of shame and nothingness. Shame for kissing Bell. Shame for letting herself be so stupid. Shame for letting herself be used.

She finally pushed herself out of bed and went downstairs. Her mom wasn’t going to be home for hours, so she put on some crappy TV and started making flashcards for herself, crowding her senses so she didn’t have to think. She thought about calling Octavia, but she remembered Bellamy also lived in the Blake household.

At around 9 pm there was a knock at the door. Clarke dragged herself up to see who it was, but when she opened the door, no one was there. She was puzzled momentarily until she spotted an envelope on her doormat being held down by a rock. She picked it up.  _ To Clarke _ was all it said in neat handwriting. She brought it back in to open it.

As she started pulling out sheet after sheet of printed screenshot, her heart fell more. These were Finn’s incriminating messages to that other girl. Raven. There were pages of them, spanning months back. How could she have been so oblivious for so long? She stared at the paper, and she realized that she had begun to cry and there were tear splotches marking the page. She felt like such an idiot. She had been so desperate for Finn’s attention that she had been blind to what was happening right before her face. She felt useless and tossed aside. She no longer had the energy to finish her work so she went to bed, tired and utterly empty.

 

~~~

 

Bellamy had dropped off his screenshots at Clarke’s house feeling completely satisfied with himself. She now knew what a scumbag Finn was. There was no more shrugging it off. No more denying it. He waltzed into his house and found Octavia sitting on the couch.

“I haven’t heard from Clarke all afternoon,” she started. “You would think she would at least have sent me an angry text about stealing her money and her car.”

“Maybe she’s busy,” Bellamy shrugged. Busy making out with him in his car. He could still hardly believe it. It felt like something out of his dreams had manifested into reality. He felt the pressure of her lips and the weight of her as she slid across the passenger side to settle in his lap. It was just as good as he had dreamed it would be. No, better. Her hair was softer than he could have imagined and her hands, feather-light, had left his entire being tingling. After his brief interaction with Octavia, he went to bed smiling.

 

~~~

 

The next morning Clark was not at school. Nobody had answered when Octavia went next door to the Griffin household at lunch and knocked on the door. Clarke had seemingly disappeared. Octavia began to grew worried when 30 text messages later, Clarke still gave no response. She had never been silent this long.

So after school Octavia found the key that the Griffins kept under their doormat and marched into the house. She stomped up to Clarke's room and stopped dead in her tracks. There was the blonde girl, asleep and looking like hell under a pile of blankets. She was still wearing yesterdays clothes and her hair was unbrushed, mascara caked to her face.

“Wake up, beauty queen,” Octavia said, pulling the blankets off her sleeping form. Clarke groaned. “Come on you’re disgusting and you need a shower.” She pulled her best friend out of the bed and half walked, half carried her to the bathroom. Once Clarke was in, Octavia tossed her a change of clothes and shut the door, standing on the outside. “I’m not leaving until you’re showered and you’ve eaten something.”

There was silence for a couple moments and then a dejected sigh from inside the bathroom. Octavia felt a small sense of relief. This wasn't like Clarke at all. She heard heard the water go on a couple seconds later, and soon, a freshly bathed Clarke emerged. 

“Let’s go to my house,” Octavia said. Clarke looked like she was about to throw up so she added, “Bellamy is out.” She wondered why Clarke look so sickened at the thought of the older Blake sibling, but decided against asking.

They walked over to the Blake’s house and sat in Octavia’s room. The dark haired girl sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. When Clarke sat down, Octavia took her hand. “Tell me what’s up hun?” O asked of her friend.

Clarke was silent for a couple seconds before letting out a sob. “Finn is a cheating douche,” she moaned.

The other girl blanched. “Oh honey,” Octavia immediately wrapped Clarke in a hug.

“It turns out he’s been two-timing me for months and I’ve been too stupid to see it!” she sobbed further. Octavia rubbed a soothing hand up and down Clarke's back as the girl inhaled sobs. Just then a soft knock was heard on Octavia’s bedroom door. Both girls turned as none other than Bellamy poked his head in.

His face fell as he took in the scene. Clarke, face buried in Octavia's shoulder, did't even turn to look at him. “I--” he started but his voice cut off when Clarke turned towards him ever so slightly. “I”m sorry,” He said and left.


End file.
